Infinite Oneshots
by UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Or, where I'm putting my one shot ideas that relate to my other stories in one way or another, mostly KH related. Chapter 6: Chains of Fate: Alternative Path. In which Vanitas finds Naruto in Konoha instead of Terra
1. Sora and the Flood (Sora and Vanitas)

A/N: This story is basically where I'm going to toss my one shot ideas that have anything to do with my Infinite World Series

(Which, honestly, is pretty much all my stories since Infinite World includes Final Anime(also, the term anime there is a misnomer since there's more than anime in it)) whichhhh basically means anything goes since almost all my fandoms are included :p

Main relationship will be stated in the chapter title, and most of these will be Gen fics

Published: 2/26/2019

Warnings: None

* * *

**Or the one Where Sora adopts a Flood**

Sora wasn't sure where the tiny blue creature had come from. All he knew was that it was small(smaller than Sora), had a body that was electric blue in color, and shining red eyes.

Oh, and sharp little arms that had sliced him a little bit, but Sora had shrugged that off because he was a big boy, no matter what Wakka said about Sora being a tiny little shorty.

The little creature squirmed as Sora picked it up.

"Where'd you come from?" Sora asked it.

The creature hissed at him.

Sora frowned.

"You look sad." Sora told it. The response was another cut on his arm. Sora winced before smiling at the confused creature, bringing it in closer and hugging it. "Momma says when people are hurtin', you give 'em a nice big hug! It might not always make the hurt go away, but it helps, so I'm gonna hug you!" Sora told the creature.

It squirmed for a bit before conceding, little tiny razor sharp arms wrapping around Sora.

Sora cooed. He had his first pet!

He decided he'd name him Blue cause he was Blue. Hey, Sora was a little kid. If a simple name fit, it fit.

* * *

Riku was nowhere near as impressed as he should have been.

"What in the hell," the five year old said, looking at Blue incredulously, "is that?"

Sora glared at his best friend before pulling Blue away.

"If you aren't gonna be nice then you aren't allowed around Blue!" Sora told Riku bluntly.

Riku spluttered.

"That's not what I meant!" Riku snapped. "I- what is he? It is a he, right?" Riku asked before tilting his head, looking underneath Blue's body. "Uncle Clyde once had this dog and taught me how ta che- hey, there's nothing down there!" Riku exclaimed, backing away and eyeing Blue wearily.

Sora blinked. Hm. Weird. Either way, he twisted Blue towards him again. The small creature preened. Blue might have slashed him a few times at first, but it hadn't taken Sora long to realize Blue was really just starved for affection. Blue loved hugs.

Mom was right. Hugs were totally the best medicine.

"Blue is a guy," Sora decided. "He can be a girl on weekends if he really wants to." He decided to add, because they really couldn't tell.

* * *

Vanitas blinked as an odd feeling struck him. An odd feeling coming from… Outside. Outside of himself, Vanitas realized. That could only mean one thing.

It came from one of the Unversed.

That was weird. All he usually got from the Unversed where spikes of pain whenever one of them was cut down(which, honestly, was getting more frequent). Ventus, Terra, and Aqua were decimating the creatures left and right wherever Vanitas would leave them.

Okay, so maybe unleashing monster armies on unsuspecting worlds was not a good way to deal with your emotional baggage and general problems, but Vanitas had never claimed to be sane of mind.

Still… This feeling that echoed in him was odd. The Unversed were all tied to him, wherever they may be. And this one, oddly enough, felt… Warm, cuddly(?!), and… Something else Vanitas couldn't quiet decipher.

Vanitas honestly had no idea how to respond to these kinds of feelings.

They were completely and utter foreign and made him want to… Made him want…

It didn't take long for Vanitas to realize what he was feeling now. Positive emotions were a great unknown, a mystery he never could quite unravel. Negative emotions, on the other hand, were a thing he was very familiar with.

The why escaped him, but not the what.

Jealous. Vanitas was jealous of his own goddamn Unversed, the one that was feeling so… So happy!

Vanitas shuddered at the thought. Ew. Gross. Feelings like that were meant to be crushed, not embraced! How dare any part of him crave it, enjoy it, bask in it?

As such, Vanitas was perfectly willing to abandon his current objectives. Meh. He'd get back to it later. This, he had to investigate, pronto.

* * *

Of all the things Vanitas had expected to find, this… Had nowhere near made it onto the list of possibilities. Never once had he imagined that this particular scenario was what was going on, but reality has a way of taking you by complete and utter surprise.

"This is dumb," the silver haired kid spoke Vanitas' thoughts quiet elegantly.

Beside him, a brown haired kid frowned at him.

"Just for that, more tea for Mr. Blue n Pink," the child decreed before pouring said tea and handing it over to a Flood.

Yes. You read that right.

Vanitas had tracked his wayward Unversed down only to discover that it was participating in an unholy ritual of massive proportions. His precious little Flood was… Was…

Having a goddamn tea party.

The leader of this unholy act, a small little brunette boy with hair so spiky it could kill(Vanitas had never looked in a mirror, okay? He was afraid all he'd see were shadows and glowing golden eyes and, frankly, he did not want to go there), was currently the only one standing. His two companions, Vanitas' Flood and the silver haired boy, seemed wrapped around the child's fingers.

Oh, sure, the silver head was complaining, but he hadn't run yet.

The worst, however, was the Flood.

Vanitas was glad there was no one here to bask in his utter embarrassing. His Flood currently sat next to the brown haired child, dressed in a frilly apron, of all things. What's worse, the Flood seemed to be there of its own volition, not fighting back at all!

In fact, it gleefully took the tea and chugged it down!

Okay, so Flood's had sharp little arms and didn't really have fingers, so most of the tea fell down onto to the apron. Which, now that Vanitas was playing closer attention, he realized that the apron wasn't really an apron! It was a bib, meant to catch the excess tea!

The Flood noticed this, red eyes blinking down at the mess it had made of itself. Then, to Vanitas' growing horror, it tossed its head back and cried.

This is what he had been jealous of? This pathetic creature, obviously defective from the rest of its kin that he needed to be killed and exterminated as quickly as possible? Gods forbid Ventus ever saw the damn thing, Vanitas would never live it down. Just as Vanitas stepped forward to do just that, the boy swooped down and embraced the Flood.

Vanitas froze. Was that stupid child trying to get himself killed? Vanitas might be an amoral jackass who enjoyed terrorizing people, but even he drew a standard at attacking children. The Flood, unfortunately, did not have the mental capacity to know the difference. Vanitas strode forth, intent on stopping what would no doubt be a murder.

* * *

"There, there, little guy. Do you want me to help?" Sora, arm wrapped around Blue's shoulder, consoled his new pet. The tears ceased and little creature nodded. Sora smiled and hugged Blue close. Blue crooned again.

Blue just really wanted affection, Sora decided. And, mom said he could keep him!

Well. As long as he could control him. Mom did nooootttttt like having to call to get their shredded crouch replaced, which had luckily still been under warranty. Blue wasn't allowed inside the house now anymore either. Sigh. The sacrifices one must make.

"Here," Sora helped Blue, raising the tea cup to Blue's- Er, Blue didn't really have lips. So more like beak? Yes. Beak, Sora decided.

Riku crossed his arms.

"Ever since Blue showed up you don't pay enough attention to me," the older boy complained.

Sora gasped. He'd had no idea he was neglecting his friend.

"I'm sorry, Riku! But, Blue is little and he needs attention more cause he can't take care of himself!" Sora told the other boy.

Riku frowned, arms still crossed. Then, slowly, to Sora's joy the boy nodded.

"Okay, true. But isn't it an adults job to watch little ones?" Riku asked, pout still adorning his face.

"Blue can be our little one!" Sora decided.

Riku's face went through several expressions before finally conceding, much to Sora's joy.

"Okay! You can be the mom and I'll be the dad!" Riku nodded to himself, pleased with the outcome.

"Hey! Why do you gets to be the dad! I wanna be the dad!" Sora spluttered.

"Cause I'm older and more awesome than you, and stronger too." Riku boasted.

Sora went red.

"I-"

"If that's the case," a new voice spoke, causing both children to freeze. Behind them came someone they'd never seen before, a muscular teenager dressed in a skintight suit wearing a dark helmet, "then _I'm _the dad. I'm older, stronger, and technically that things real parent." The newcomer motioned at Blue.

Blue, as if to prove the teen right, clapped excitedly before leaping up, tiny little arms wrapping around the teen in a hug.

Sora gaped. It had taken him a good week to get that sort of reaction from Blue.

The teen spluttered a bit, arms hanging uselessly at his side, obviously having no idea what to do with Blue hugging him. Even with the helmet, the teen just looked so… So lost.

Sora didn't like that. He didn't like it at all. No one should look like that. So, standing up, he made his way over. The teen looked up at him as Sora took his arms and wrapped them around Blue.

"Like this. It's called a hug. It makes you feel better an' warm and fuzzy." Sora explained, then pretended not to hear the little sniffles coming from underneath the helmet.

Hm.

He couldn't just keep calling the guy masked muscle teen in his head. Nuh uh. Nickname time!

"Shadow," Sora named the teen, then wrapped his own arms around the strangers legs.

Behind him, Riku face palmed.

"Go with Sora, dad said. It'll be fine, dad said. Sora's a good kid, dad said. It'll be fun, dad said. Well, dad, you didn't mention Sora would take one look at a dark looming stranger that is literally oozing darkness and say, hey, it be fun to hug this guy!"

Riku looked up, only to find the so called dark looming stranger standing directly before him, looking down at him with a tilt of his head.

"You, little Dawn, speak far more maturely than your age betrays."

Safe or not, Riku had always been known for being bold and reckless. So, without an ounce of hesitation, he kicked the newly dubbed Shadow in the shin.

* * *

Vanitas wasn't sure why he kept coming back. He should have just killed the Flood and ended it there. No more worries, no more kids to worm their way into his heart, no more problems. Just stick to the duty, stick to the task, and move forward as he was meant to.

Except, he… He couldn't.

He just kept coming back. Again and again, he'd return. And each and every time, Sora would greet him with a smile, Riku would greet him with suspicious looks that slowly became more friendly as time went on, and Blue, the Flood Sora had apparently adopted as a pet, would greet him by hugging him at every opportunity.

What… What was this he was feeling? Why did he crave it? Why did he want it? Why did Vanitas want to stay here and never leave? This was stupid! Moronic! Vanitas didn't get it! He didn't understand! What was wrong with him!

So fed up with it all, Vanitas tossed aside his helmet and began to pull at his hair. The pain helped calm him down, okay?

Small dainty hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled. Vanitas blinked, eyes looking up. Before him stood a tall thin woman with the oddest hair Vanitas had ever seen, and he'd seen odd. Who in the hell had alternating strands of green and gold in their hair? If it had been dyed that way, Vanitas had to admit, he was actually honest to god impressed.

"So, you're the teenager that Sora won't stop yammering about," the woman smiled at him.

Vanitas blinked. Er. What?

One of the hands let go of his wrists, cupping his cheek in hand as she frowned at him. Vanitas froze. Helmet. He'd dropped his helmet. Fuck. How the woman wasn't running for the hills screaming was beyond him, but he'd dropped his helmet and-

"You look like my boy," the woman said, eyes scrunched. "I'd remember if I had another one, though, so I assume there is some other sort of explanation." The woman told him before letting go, taking a step back. Vanitas froze again.

Looked like… Her son. Her son, who Vanitas was only just now realizing, was Sora.

This was Sora's mother. The concept just didn't compute properly. A parent? What even was that? Xehanort certainly didn't count as one, unless you consider severely abusive assholes to be parents!

Vanitas looked up. The woman was still eyeing him in contemplation, lost in thought.

Then, at last, she smiled. Hand reaching out, she placed it right above his heart.

"You're a good person, deep down. You've just forgotten it," she told him.

Vanitas batted the hand aside with a glare.

"Good? You don't know anything about me, woman!" Vanitas snapped. Then, turning, he made his way to depart. He didn't need this. He should go back. He would go back. It was finally time to bring this story to a close.

"Vanitas," she spoke, and Vanitas paused again because never, not once, had he uttered his name on this island, "you think you need the other part of you to be whole, but you don't. You're complete as you are. You just need to acknowledge that, and let yourself be happy."

Vanitas turned, eyeing the woman coldly.

"If you knew anything about me, you'd keep your son far away."

The woman shook her head.

"That is already set. You can choose now. You can either stay, and have what you truly desire in your heart, or you can leave, and set about a chain of events that will only bring about pain."

"Oh?" Vanitas asked, arching an eyebrow, "and what is it I truly want, witch?"

"A family." she said without hesitation.

Vanitas snarled at her once more before letting the shadows take him.

"Things like me belong in the dark. I'm the nightmare at the end of the story, and it's time I remember that!"

With that, Vanitas vanished.

It… It was time. Time to lead them all to the Graveyard. Time for the final battle.

The Keyblade War would begin again, as all things should be.


	2. From the Heart II Trailer

A/N: Enjoy this previously unpublished trailer

And yes, Sora's mom knows all. Fear her

Published: 2/28/2019

Warnings: Spoilers for FTH II

* * *

**From the Heart II Trailer**

Sora rubbed at his head before sitting up. Owe! That had hurt. That had really hurt! Last thing he remembered was… Was…

Sora shot up.

The Islands.

The Shadows.

The Darkside, trying to smash him underfoot.

Riku.

Kairi.

Mom.

Sabin.

Jason.

Frantically, Sora rose to his knees and looked around. He needed to find out where he was. He needed to find out where everyone else was. He needed to-

Sora, for the love of Kingdom Hearts, chill. We'll figure it out.

Sora did not chill. How could Sora chill, when, on top of having his entire world destroyed, he also now had to deal with voices in his head, a clear indication that he was going crazy?

Hey!, the voice snapped. Since Sora was still sane, he elected to ignore it. I swear, this is Terra all over again… the voice whined.

Yahhh, still ignoring.

Now, all Sora needed to do was find out where he was and-

"Hey, runt," a voice spoke. Sora turned, only to have a spear too shoved under his chin. Blinking, Sora looked up, right into the face of an angry muscular red headed teenage girl adorned in what looked like a mix of Greek Battle armor and everyday wear.

"Who the hell are you, and how'd you get past the barrier, runt?"

Eep. Only then did Sora realize where he'd landed. Oh. Duh. Duh! Thalia's tree was literally right there! On the bright side, this meant help.

On the negative side…

Clarissa La Rue.

* * *

"I no longer have any interest in you, child." Ardyn stated, disgust clear in his voice as he began to march towards them.

Noctis, still pointing a sword at him, blinked in surprise.

"Wha- what do you mean, you aren't interested anymore?!" the teen snapped, annoyance lacing his words.

"Simple: The Crystal chose you, child… And the Crystal chose wrong," Ardyn stated, then shrugged as if it wasn't that big a deal. Noctis grit his teeth, anger seeping into him. "I was a fool to not see the solution before, but I see- I see it now, clear as day." Ardyn said with a clap of his hands, eyes darting towards Bartz with a predatory gleam.

Bartz squirmed, uncomfortable with the look.

"Whatever it is you think I'll help you with, I won't. You can go back to hell." Bartz told the other plainly.

Ardyn smiled.

"Oh, but my dear boy, that's exactly what you're going to accomplish," Ardyn grinned at him. Bartz blinked. "All this time, I've concerned myself with the new when I should have looked at the old."

"I don't have the power to kill you," Bartz reminded Ardyn.

To this, Ardyn smirked before phasing. Before anyone could stop him, he stood before Bartz, hand extended out to cup the younger boy's cheek in his hands.

"Not yet. Oh no. But, when the other Guardians fall… Why, their power becomes yours, does it not?" Ardyn said, eyes flashing red. Bartz quickly backed away, a look of horror rippling along his face. "Then, at long last, you shall have the strength to do what all the others could not."

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, lemme get this straight," Leo began, lifting a finger to point incredulously at the other male sitting across from him, "are you seriously telling me that your brother is an insane, mass murdering Dark Lord of the Sith, and you've got him stuffed in your basement?! Are you people insane!" Leo shouted.

Anakin Solo spluttered.

"No! It's not like tha- okay, it's kinda like that, but… Wade, little help here," the boy turned towards the red clad mercenary for aid, who was currently busy stuffing his face with a chimichanga.

Deadpool scarfed down on it before belching loudly, fist pounding on his chest.

"Don't worry, kid," Deadpool told Leo, "the Boxes in my head got it all under control, nothin' to worry about, yah hear?"

Boxes… In his head. Okay. Okay. Leo had landed in crazy town. Could he have landed anywhere but crazy town?!

"Wade!" Anakin exclaimed, wacking the mercenary over the head. Said mercenary helped, rubbing at his head while simultaneously somehow managing to pour at Anakin via his mask, "Not. Helping." Anakin hissed.

"Help? Wazzat?" Deadpool asked, then breathed in another chimichanga before Anakin could respond. Anakin face palmed.

Doomed. Leo was doomed. Doomed, doomed, dooomed.

* * *

"Remember. I love you. Always."

"MOM!"

A hand, reaching out.

Eyes of ember, glowing out.

A smile.

Shadows, consuming all before he could reach her.

* * *

The skies thundered above, rain sweeping around them. Dark. So dark. The only illumination came from his lightsaber, from the occasional lightning strike, from the so called Ethereal Blades of his opponent.

Anakin ran, feet running alongside the metallic tower. Wrist extending outward, Anakin let the web loose from the device mounted there. The string shot up high, latching onto a wall which he used to haul himself up and forward and neck breaking speeds.

Spinning through the air, Anakin game barrelling towards Xemnas. The other turned, red light illuminating his pale skin as Anakin came down at him, purple lightsaber blazing.

The energy blades clashed as the pair of them swung back and forth at each other even as they began to fall through the air.

Then, abandoning the blade tactic, Anakin raised his left hand and pushed with telekinetic might.

Xemnas met him head on.

Both palms, extended against one another.

Their eyes locked, icy blue and burning amber.

Around them, the thundering rain itself froze, held in place.

Then…

Swoosh!

The explosion rocked through the air, energy blasting every which way as Anakin was sent flying.

* * *

Gladio picked lifted up the miniaturized Prompto by the back of his shirt.

"Hey! Lemme go! Help! Someone, help!" The youthenized Prompto yelled.

"You have got to be shitting me." Gladio said without a moment of hesitation. Years stuck in this place, desperately looking for someone familiar, and what does he find?

A de aged Prompto who has no idea who the hell Gladio is while yelling bloody murder.

Gladio was totally blaming Gilgamesh for this.

* * *

"What you don't understand, what none of you seem to understand," Luke was saying, striding across the prestige surface of the Princess Andromeda before turning to face them again, "is that it's time for the Era of Gods to finally come to an end."

"Yeah?" Nico, currently bound with his hands tied behind his back and two guards at either side, "you and what army?" Nico demanded.

To this, Luke smiled.

Then, the shadows on the deck seemed to collected themselves into a figure, a familiar figure that strode out of them, tall and confident.

Nico's jaw dropped.

"Sis?"

Bianca looked at him with pity before shaking her head.

"Deny it, little brother, if that's what you want. But, Luke is right. The Gods had their time. Now… Now, it's our turn to make the world right."

* * *

The first thing Jason saw upon opening his eyes was a goddamn dragon looming over him, snout in close to sniff him. As such, his scream and subsequent scrabbling away was understandable.

As was the lightning blast he hit the dark skinned dragon with. It was also understandable that Jason summoned his spear as quickly as possible, ready to kill the dragon while it was stunned by the electricity.

Apparently, the kid didn't get the memo.

"Hey! Get away from Toothless!"

Jason was tackled from behind by a scrawny brat. The two of them rolled before Jason kicked out, knocking the other off him.

"Are you insane!" Jason shouted. "That's a dragon!"

The kid sat up and glared at him. "A friendly injured dragon, you- you-" the other flattered, struggling to come up with an insult.

"Boys," a third voice interrupted, and Jason turned, finding himself with the sight of a beautiful and equally insane woman tending to the dragon. She wore an orange shirt, a silk light pink robe trailing behind her that matched her hair color. Green eyes looked up, meeting Jason's own. "Calm. Down."

The dragon, Toothless as the kid had called it, sat up and began to snarl. The woman turned to it, hand trailing rather stupidly along the dragon's head. "Shh. Ahh, it's alright. You're safe here, with me. Rest a little, yes? Rest." She told the dragon.

And, most insane of all? The dragon listened.

Jason blinked. Once. Twice. Then, letting himself fall back into the grass, he groaned.

"Oh gods. What kinda crazed up world did I manage to land myself in?" The teenager complained.

* * *

"It's… It's you. I searched. I searched everywhere for you, but I'd never imagined…"

Sora wasn't sure where the strange old woman had come from, only that she was there and gazing right at him and, for some reason beyond him, his heart lurched and ached at the very sight of her.

Percy, apparently, did not take kindly to little old ladies approaching him randomly. Something about evil Algebra teachers? Either way, Percy pulled Sora back and eyed the woman suspiciously.

They were in the middle of a park surrounded by people, but little things like that hardly stopped monsters on a rampage.

Percy frowned at the woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Percy demanded.

Sora batted his cousin's hands off.

"Percy! Be nice to my grandma!" Sora snapped before blinking in confusion.

Grand… Ma? He didn't have a grandma. At least, he didn't think he had one? He'd never met them, so… Clutching at his head, Sora winced.

Wait.

No.

The pain… It didn't come from there. It came… Came from within. From his heart. What-

She isn't your grandmother, dummy, Ventus' voice rang in his head, She's Kairi's. 

Kairi's?

"Sora, you don't have a grandma!" Percy reminded him. Sora scowled at his cousin. Couldn't Percy see Sora was having a hard time keeping track of his thoughts here?

Terra junior

'I will end you,' Sora threatened.

The woman approached, hand reaching out, hovering above Sora's chest. For a moment, the world around him flashed and, though Sora himself couldn't see it, Kairi's figure, transparent and flickering, appeared before him. Beside him, Percy gasped, drawing Riptide.

"My child… What has happened to you? You are fortunate this young man was able to keep you from fading entirely, but only just."

Sora took a step back, eyeing the woman wearily.

"Who are you?" he demanded, because just because she was related to Kairi didn't mean she was necessarily on her side.

"I-" the old woman began.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to kindly ask you to step back," a new voice drawled. Beside Sora, Percy tensed as Kairi's Grandmother turned to the newcomer. Sora had never met the guy, but he recognized him from Percy's descriptions.

Biker jacket, red shirt, lava like eyes, leaning casually against nothing with his hands stuffed in his jeans, more jacked than Uncle Sabin… `

Ares. The god of war.

Sora tensed. Shit. This could not end well.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the children, Ma'am. They may not look it," Ares spoke, lifting a single hand and summoning a sword into it, "but they're dangerous fugitives, and I need to take them in."

Percy stepped forward, lifting Riptide menacingly.

"I've dealt with you before, and I can do it aga-" Percy began.

An old wrinkled hand shot out as Kairi's Grandmother motioned them back. Sora blinked again. Wait, wait, wait, no way…

The woman pulled a pair of hairpins from her bun, letting her hair fall idly along her back.

"Take a step back, children. I will handle the ruffian," Kairi's Grandmother stated.

Which Sora was not going to let happen, she had absolutely no idea what she was getting herself into!

Sora… That woman's got more magic energy than you and Percy combined. Take a step back, Ventus warned and Sora could only gaze incredulously, because, what?

"Ma'am," Ares began again. "You don't seem to understand what I'm telling you. Those two boys are-"

"Area. God of War and Strife. You are not welcome here." Kairi's Grandmother interrupted coldly, leaving them all gaping, "It has been sometime since I've had to truly stretch my old bones, and a girl does like to let her hair down every once and awhile, you know." The elderly woman inclined her head. "Prepare yourself, and please, don't make this too easy."

Then, she moved and honest to god Sora's eyes couldn't track her and whaaaaatttttttt?!


	3. The 'I Have an Evil Sibiling' Club

A/N: I wrote a Tumblr post about this and couldn't resist at least starting to write it out

(I may or may not continue it. Haven't decided yet)

Enjoy!

Published: 3/7/2019

Warnings: None

Featured Character:

Ventus

Supporting:

Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

Roxas

Nora (Noragami)

Dan Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Antagonist: 

None

* * *

**Ventus Attends the 'I Have an Evil Siblings' Anonymous Club Meeting**

Ventus still wasn't sure how Aqua had managed to talk him into doing this. As it was, Aqua had and here he was, attending the 'I Have an Evil Sibling Anonymous' Club. Or, iHesa for short.

Vanitas wasn't even technically his sibling! Did this even count? Vanitas was the Darkness in Ventus' heart, given human form.

Which actually made Ventus question why he'd had so much darkness in the first place when he actually thought about it too much, so he generally didn't think about it.

Regardless, Ventus was here, so he might as well go through with it. 'Here' being a dark decrepit building sitting ominously on a dark and dreary road. High above, Ventus watched as lightning seared through the heavens, dark clouds toiling above.

Ventus blinked.

Had Aqua sent him to the right place? Double checking the address, Ventus confirmed that yes, Aqua had sent him to the right place.

Hm. Alright then. Time to get this over with. Trying to make himself as tall and confident as he possibly could, Ventus knocked on the old wooden door, carefully as to not get a splinter from it.

The door snapped open. Ventus was met with the face of a regal looking girl wearing red robes. A crown, of all things, was adorned on her head.

She sneered at him in clear distaste. Once more, Ventus wondered if Aqua had given him the right directions, because something seriously was wrong was this picture.

"Who are you supposed to be?" she jeered down at him.

"Um… I'm here for the siblings meeting?" Ventus answered, although more than ever before he was questioning letting Aqua talk him into this. She sooooo owed him for this.

The girl raised an eyebrow at his before reaching out, grabbing Ventus by the shoulder and hauling him before he could stop her.

"Finally! Do you have any idea how late you are? We almost started without you!"

Ah. He had reached the right place.

…

Hey, wait a freakin' minute. They'd been waiting for him?

Aqua must have warned them ahead of time. The thought made Ventus twitch. Rude much? Regardless, Ventus let himself get dragged, having absolutely no idea that the girl before him was none other than Azula, Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation.

* * *

The meeting room, as it turned out, housed a single table. A single massive round table surrounded by chairs, most of which were already taken. Ventus' chaperone left him without a word, stalking off and leaving him to his own devices. Ventus looked around, blinking.

Huh.

The rooms inhabitants ranged from a hulking man in dark armor to a white haired man dressed in blue sharpening his nails with a katana, of all things. Some of the others were plain weird, too.

Ventus knew it was rude to stare, but it was kinda hard not to when he spotted a guy who's entire lower half of his face looked like it had been seared off. The guy noticed Ventus stare and grinned, blue fire cackling in his hands.

Ventus looked away. It was then that Ventus spotted him. Then when Ventus spotted his salvation.

Of all the people Ventus had expected to see here, Roxas was not one of them. It hardly made any sense at all, but Ventus would take whatever familiarity he could get.

And, there was a seat open next to him too!

"Roxas!" Ventus greeted cheerfully, sitting next to his near physical twin. Roxas blinked in surprise, staring at Ventus in unmasked confusion.

"Ven? What are you doing here?" Roxas asked, visibly bewildered.

On Roxas' other side was a pale girl dressed in white with a weird triangle like crown made of paper on her head. She was absolutely covered in tattooes, different symbols running up her bare arms Well, to each this down.

Said girl leaned forward, eyeing Ventus up and down.

"Who's the clone, Roxy? I wasn't aware you had another sibling."

"I have four, although Ventus is kinda my dad?" Roxas titled his head and Ventus spluttered. He was not! "It's weird and complicated."

The girl arched an eyebrow, leaning back.

"I'll bet,"

"Oh shut up Nora." Roxas rolled his eyes before turning to Ventus. "What are you even doing here, Ven?"

Ventus was a bit miffed about the response he was getting. Rude much? Still, he pushed on.

"Aqua sent me here. She said I should attend an Evil Sibilings Anonymous club, so here I am," Ventus revealed before frowning. "Why are you here, though?"

Roxas was staring at him incredulously while Nora began to giggle.

"Oh, honey, you might not want to say that louder. You are definitely in the wrong place," Nora informed Ventus.

"Wha- what do you mean I'm in the wrong-" Ventus began, the feeling of relief he'd initially gotten at seeing Roxas eviscerating away.

Ventus was interrupted by the sound of the hulking form of Dan Phantom slamming down a gabble several times over. Ventus turned. The tall, muscular spirit growled, looking about the room.

"I hereby call this meeting for 'I Have a Whiny Bitch of a Good Half' club to order!"

Ventus froze.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he twisted to look directly at Roxas.

Roxas had the decency to wince.

"Um. Don't tell Sora?"

Ventus was so using this for blackmail. So, so using this as blackmail.

On the other side of the city, Zuko looked around in confusion.

"Huh. I guess that kid Aqua was suppose to send our way isn't coming. Anyways… I hereby call this meeting of the 'I Have an Edgy Shadow Loving Sibling' club to order!" Zuko announced.

Hn.

Vanitas glanced down at his invitation with no amount of distaste. How he'd let Terra- (they'd bonded over years of being stuck in the Graveyard, okay? What did you think the Vanitas Remnant and the Lingering Will did for ten years? Play cards?)

…

(Okay, maybe a few times)

How hed's let Terra talk him into this was beyond him, but on the bright side, he could troll the hell out of the meeting.

Vanitas smirked. Today was gonna be a good day.


	4. Destiny's Fall Bonus Chapter

A/N: This one is another From the Heart tie in. Specifically, what happened to the chapters that got cut from the Destiny's Fall Arc

(Aka all those named characters that didn't do nada even though they were running around on the island as the same time as everyone else)

I combed from FtH 1 and think I got everyone(plus Quistis). I'd actually forgotten Luna was there, along with Irvine(since they're both only mentioned being there like, once I think?)

Published: 3/15/2019

Warnings: Brutal character death. This one is pretty dark and it has no happy ending

Featured Character:

Tidus

Selphie

Laguna

Irvine

Supporting:

Wakka

Steiner

Quistis

Luneth

Lunafreya

Antagonist: 

Skuld

* * *

**Destiny's Fall: Bonus Chapter**

When the fire had come raining down from the skies, bringing the army of Heartless along with it, Tidus had been running laps. Or, rather, swimming them.

You couldn't become a great blitzball player by just sitting on your ass, and you had to build up the muscle mass somehow. And, Tidus' dad might be gone(that moron had decided it would be a fun idea to take a raft and try to go past the Edge and had never been seen again), but Tidus was still a rolling ball of daddy issues and he still wanted to stick it to the old man, even from beyond the grave.

So, Tidus had been swimming at the local pool. Why they had one when the entire island was surrounded by water was anyone's guess, but meh. And, of course, Tidus had to dragged Wakka along because, please, it was Wakka.

Wakka who was currently being an annoyance of epic proportions.

"Tidus! Tidus! Get outta the water, come here!"

Tidus burst out of the water with a glare.

"What? What is so important that it can't wait five- what in the Sin is that?!"

Okay, Tidus could see what had Wakka so panicky.

It wasn't everyday you saw the sky falling.

* * *

Of all the days to decided to stay after school for an art project, Selphie had chosen today of all days. She'd barely walked through the door when the skies had torn themselves, shadows ripping their way into their world in droves.

Selphie and Instructor Trepe had managed to barricade themselves into the library, but everyone else?

…

Selphie could still hear their screams ringing in her ears. She doubted it was a sound she would ever, ever forget.

Instructor Trepe was marching up and down the room, muttering again and again, pulling books from the many bookshelves, leafing through them, then tossing them aside.

"There's nothing on these creatures! Nothing! What are they? Where did they come from? What do they want?"

The answer, rather brutally, came from the other side of the wall.

"That monster just ripped out Joey's Heart!"

"Why is it all glowly?"

"WHO THE HELL CARES WHY IT'S GLOWY, JOEY. IS. DEAD!"

Instructor Trepe froze for a moment, hand reaching out to steady herself by gripping onto the bookshelf, knuckles turning white. Then, with far more composure that Selphie could have managed, Instructor Trepe continued on.

Selphie did not in the slightest think now was a good time to try and do research, but hey, who knows: maybe Instructor Trepe really did have a book on the creatures and a solution to them. Books and information were the most powerful source of power in the universe, after all.

So, instead of just sitting there on her ass, Selphie stood and strode over to her teacher. Instructor Trepe looked up.

"How can I help?"

* * *

Heartless.

The memory tinged in the back of Laguna's head, a scattered recollection that was just on the tip of his tongue.

Fisherman's-Horizon-Shiva-Broken-Converted-Squall-Elonne

Laguna clutched at his head.

That, as it turned out, was a mistake. A Wyvern Heartless smacked right into Laguna, knocking his gun right out of his hands. Said gun fell with a clatter as Laguna's back was smashed painfully into a wall, the Heartless pinning him in place.

The Wyvern hissed into Laguna's ears, its maw opening, hot rancid breath assaulting Laguna's senses.

This was it, then.

This was it.

Laguna was going to die here. He was going to die here, and-

"Squall… I'm sorry I never came home."

Laguna closed his eyes.

The Heartless hissed and screamed and, to Laguna's surprise, did not bite down. No. Instead, the beast thrashed, and, upon opening his eyes, Laguna could see why.

Mayor Steiner had stabbed a blade through the creature's back, running it up the length of the beast. The Wyvern Heartless disintegrate into nothing as Laguna fell back, shock coursing through him.

That… That had been way too close.

The Mayor glared at him.

"Up, Liore. I won't stand idly as my town is besieged by these foul creatures!" Mayor Steiner declared before spinning about, clanking away in that armor of his to fight off more Heartless.

Laguna stood, walking forth to lift his gun from the ground, not having the heart to tell his Mayor one simple truth that Laguna had remembered at death's door.

These monsters…

They could not be killed. Only delayed.

They were here, and this world? This world was already lost.

* * *

They broke down the door.

Selphie screamed.

Instructor Trepe responded by turning her head and, for the love of all that is holy, laser beams blasted out of her eyes and incinerated the monsters that had burst through the door.

Selphie starred.

What… What in the hell? If Instructor Trepe could shoot laser beams from her eyes, why in the hell had they barricaded themselves in here?

Instructor Trepe swore, tossing down one last book before turning to Selphie.

"Killing them like that is only a stalling measure. They will regenerate. They always regenerate…" Instructor Trepe hissed more to herself than to Selphie before reaching out, gripping Selphie's shoulder.

"Come. We'll have better luck if we find more survivors."

Selphie let herself get dragged along, all the while a memory playing in the back of her head.

A memory of…

A blond boy, a tattoo running along his face. Shorted, red jacket, boxer gloves, always smiling and- and- and-

Shadows bursting from him, eyes glowing a malevolent gold, broken beyond all measure and-

Selphie closed her eyes.

She didn't want to remember. She'd much rather forget.

* * *

Irvine knelt in the corner of a broken orphanage, clutching a crying child to his chest. Irvine himself wasn't much older, but Luneth had always been the youngest out of all of them, even younger than Sora.

"Irvi… I'm scared," Luneth whimpered.

Irvine bit back a scathing reply that they were all scared and only just managed to hold it in.

"Matron will be here soon, and then we'll be okay. We'll be safe," Irvine said instead, because he truly believed it.

Matron wouldn't leave them here. She wouldn't. She loved them. She ran this orphanage more like a home than anything else, and Irvine wasn't the only kid here who's turned down being adopted because he liked it here so much.

On the bright side, Irvine wasn't here alone with Luneth, or he might have gone insane by this point.

Luna was discreetly checking the windows, which Irvine was really starting to get unnerved by. Could she stop doing that?

"Matron is engaged in combat with an asura."

Irvine blinked.

"With a what now?"

Luna turned.

"An eight armed man. The asura is matching her blow for blow." Luna reported, biting her lip in worry.

Irvine, personally, was wondering how in the hell matron was fighting anything, period. He could see Sabin getting into a brawl, because, really, the man was made of pure muscle mass, but matron? Small, dainty, tiny matron?

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about them, child."

Luna was suddenly pulled back by the hair as a figure melted out of the shadows. Luneth cried out in fear and Irvine stood as a newcomer made herself known, a woman with golden eyes dressed in a dark jacket and plaid skirt.

Luna looked back, eyes locking onto the woman. Her face broke into a frown.

"... Ge… Gentiana?" Luna stuttered out.

So, Luna knew this woman. Whatever. She did not look friendly and, frankly, Irvine didn't like her. So, setting down a protesting Luneth, Irvine did what came natural.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Irvine shouted, rushing forth to tackle the mysterious stranger.

With a casual wave of her hand, a wind blast knocked Irvine into the wall. Luneth screamed. Irvine was pretty sure he did too.

Luna was yanked back as the woman stared into her eyes in thought.

"Gentiana? No. And you, my dear… I see. You passed on that Light. No matter. You are no longer of any importance."

Passed on that light? What ligh-

Luna's body froze, ice and crystal bursting from her skin in a flash. Then, casually, carelessly, the newcomer… She… She…

Luna's body was tossed aside, as if it was worthless, as if it was beneath the woman's content. It fell aside and shattered like the glass it had become and this time, Irvine was sure the screaming was his own.

* * *

Tidus wasn't sure what in the hell was going on in the marketplace, but he could tell it was definitely a no go zone. The whole place was bursting with fire and water in a boiling, punishing mix, so it was best to steer clear of that mess.

"Where too, bro?" Wakka asked.

Tidus considered.

Percy and Jason and magic. Tidus knew that. He'd seen them use it. Hell, they'd even taught him a few tricks. Tidus also knew that Miss Branford was a witch of some sort, a strong one at that.

The choice was pretty obvious, really.

"The Orphanage. It's our best bet."

Even as he was saying it, the two turned a corner and ran right into Laguna Loire and Mayor Steiner just finishing up clearing up a street full of the Heartless.

The word seared into Tidus' head so suddenly it nearly caused him to sway.

Wha… What where they?

And…

And…

Why did they seem so goddamn familiar?

"Ah haha! We're saved!" Wakka cried out in joy.

Mayor Steiner and Mister Loire turned in surprise.

On the bright side, they at least had some company.

* * *

Selphie found herself dragged along, hand in hand with her teacher as the pair of them ran through the ruins of town. Every once and awhile, they'd come across one of those monsters and Quistis would blast them with her laser eyes.

Selphie didn't want to say it, but she could tell the effort was starting to become a strain. How much longer could Instructor Trepe keep it up?

"Where are we going?" Selphie asked, because running around town wildly wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Laguna. Like me, he might be remembering something."

"Like you?"

Quistis stopped, turning to look at Selphie imploringly. Her eyes scanned Selphie's face repeatedly, looking for… Selphie wasn't sure what. Whatever it was, Quistis didn't find it and instead leaned back, a look of disappointment on her features before it melted, hardening.

"Perhaps it's for the best. Some horrors best lay forgotten."

"What?" Selphie asked, confused.

Quistis didn't answer, though. Instead, she turned and dragged Selphie along.

Which was right when they ran into the others.

Letting go of her teacher's hand, Selphie cried out in joy and dashed forth.

"Tidus! Wakka! You're both safe!"

Selphie tossed herself at her boys, the pair of them crying out slightly as Selphie clung to them a bit, tears streaming down her face.

Maybe, just maybe, this would be okay.

* * *

Laguna didn't have to be a mine reader to read the pain in Quistis' face when Selphie had casually tossed her aside for Tidus and Wakka. Stepping forth, Laguna placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

Quistis looked up.

"How much do you remember?" Laguna decided to get right down to business.

Quistis' expression hardened.

"Enough."

Laguna nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get a move on, people!"

* * *

Adelbert Steiner very much wanted to find his adoptive daughter and run for the hills. Knowing Kairi, the girl had likely run off with both Sora and Riku.

Not for the first time, Steiner was annoyed at the concept but moved past that.

Now was not the time.

He'd find his daughter again. They'd get out of this mess. Steiner knew it. He just had to believe.

Laguna turned to look at him.

"Quistis here can fight with us. The kids won't be much if push comes to shove, but between the three of us-" Laguna was saying.

"I can fight too!" Tidus exclaimed, holding his hand out. Steiner blinked as lightning began to cackle in the boy's hand. He wasn't the only one surprised. "I've learned a few tricks."

Few tricks or not, if that's all the boy was capable of, he'd get himself killed. Steiner would not allow it. He was the mayor of these islands, and he wasn't about to just stand aside as a child risked their life like this.

Steiner was about to give the boy a piece of his mind when Laguna beat him too it.

The gunner had moved forth, hands reaching out to grip onto Tidus' shoulders. The small teen looked up.

"Tidus, buddy," Laguna said, "You can use magic? That's good. You're our last line of defense, and it's a very important job."

Tidus angrily batted the hands aside.

"Last line? I can fight too, you know!" Tidus snapped.

Laguna nodded his assessment.

"I know. And I'm not second guessing you. Which is why I'm giving you this task. You can take care of yourself. Can Selphie and Wakka?"

Tidus looked around. Wakka scratched the back of his head almost guiltily and Selphie didn't even bother doing that.

"You get it then, don't you?" Laguna asked Tidus. Slowly, ever so slowly, the boy nodded. Laguna smiled. "Good. We're counting on you. We'll keep the baddies occupied, but if anything slips by us, we're counting on _you_." Laguna emphasized.

Determined, Tidus nodded.

Laguna turned away from the kid, coming towards Steiner.

"Let's get a move on," Laguna said.

Steiner eyed the man in a new light.

"You would make a good father," Steiner decided.

Then, Laguna inexplicably winced, looking away.

"No… No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't at all…"

Steiner frowned. However, before he could question it, they were besieged again. Shadow monsters, all around.

* * *

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret had once been one of the Seven Princess of Light. Once, but no more. She had passed on her light to another, as Princess of Light would in times past and in times future.

She was of no use to Skuld and, frankly, her continued existence would only offend Ardyn, so Skuld decided to be done with it here and now.

The frozen bloody chunks of what had once been the Oracle of Eos lay scattered on the ground. Turning, Skuld faced her newest 'threat'.

Irvine Kinneas, who was still shouting incoherently. Skuld tilted her head.

Odd. This one…

This one had been turned into a Heartless. Something must have restored him. Skuld shrugged. It mattered not, probably a detail she had missed long ago.

He wasn't important enough for her to care.

The teen attempted to tackle her again, tears in his eyes.

"YOU MONSTER! Luneth, LUNETH RUN!"

Skuld sidestepped the teenager, foot snapping out. The sound of bone crunching was music to her ears as Kinneas fell, a whimpering cry falling from his lips.

"Brave," Skuld decided. "Brave, but stupid."

A quick thunder spell through the heart ended his pathetic existence. Turning, Skuld eyed the still crying Luneth, crunched in the corner and frozen in shock.

This boy… Now, this boy was important. Ancient hallowed light, to forge the blade.

Skuld stepped forth, hand reaching out. Almost there. Almost- almost-

Skuld spun, a barrier erupting before her as bullet fire smashed into her shield.

Laguna Loire was crouched, shooting at her from around a corner.

Company.

Oh joy.

* * *

Quistis took one look instead at Irvine's battered body and, frankly, lost it.

With a wild roar that betrayed her usual calm exterior, the Instructor charged in without a second thought.

"Quistis, wait!" Laguna called in vain.

Whatever memories Quistis had, they were not enough. Almost casually, Skuld tore the woman down, striking her down with cruel efficiency, Keyblade tearing Quistis body from heart.

Wait…

Keyblade!

Laguna faltered.

That… That was a Keyblade. Laguna had never seen one before, but just looking at it sparked a memory, sparked a longing, desperate search that had come to nothing.

"You… You, who wield the blade made to fight these monsters, you would use that power for evil?" Steiner's voice carried so much rage, so much anger that Laguna could feel it. He could empathize with it, because what in the hell?

They'd searched. They'd searched long and far for the fabled 'Keyblade', but they hadn't found it. They hadn't found it and the Heartless had won and their world had been destroyed and Rinoa-

Rinoa-

No. Best not to think about what happened to her. Horrors like that were best left forgotten.

"May your heart by your guiding key," the woman merely said, then… Then, she was on them.

It was over before it even started.

Steiner tried to fend her off with his sword and Laguna tried to get a good shot in, but it was all for naught. This wasn't a fight. It was a one sided slaughter.

A one sided slaughter they'd led a bunch of children into.

* * *

"Kairi…" Steiner stuttered as the Keyblade burned into his chest, ripping at his mind, his heart, his soul.

The woman stood before him, smiling, even as she dug the blade in deeper.

Steiner's sword fell from his grip as he fell to his knees.

This was… This was it, then.

The end.

Steiner was going to die here, and he didn't even know what had happened to his daughter. He was never going to see Kairi again. He was never going to see-

Another girl flashed into his mind. Small, innocent, dressed in orange, hands alit with healing light.

The Princess…

Steiner would never find her either.

It wasn't one daughter he was losing, but two.

He was going to die because the hope they'd all longed for had arrived at last, but the Keyblade was not their salvation.

It was their doom.

"Kairi? Worry not, Knight. I shall find her- and carve her heart out as well, for she is needed," the woman promised, and with that thought buried into Steiner's mind he knew no more.

* * *

"We believed in you. We prayed for you. We-"

The blade dug in deeper. Laguna cried out in pain, muscles spasming beyond his control.

"You chose wrong," The woman said coldly.

Yeah… Yeah, they had, hadn't they?

As his life started to fade, Laguna closed his eyes. He closed his eyes and, for a moment, he wasn't here. For a moment, he was far away. For a moment, he was with Raine again, and Squall was there too.

Little Squall, the way Laguna had never met him.

The son he'd never gotten to raise. The son Laguna had never known had existed.

His little boy.

Laguna Loire died with a smile on his face.

* * *

Skuld sidestepped a ball of all things. Turning, she faced the root of her assault.

Three terrified children, who knew this was a fight they could not win. Three terrified children, who also knew this was a fight they could not run from.

Their minds may have forgotten, but their hearts had not.

Once a hero, always a hero, even if the world is ending. They'd face their end head on, even if they went down whimpering and crying.

A firaga took out the surfer, burning him to a crisp as his body hit the wall.

"WAKKA!"

Lightning arched towards Skuld. An impressive bit of magic, if only because it was being performed by a child, but useless nonetheless. Skuld defected it easily, dashing forth.

The girl's head hit the ground, decapitated from her body.

The last one glared defiantly, even as Skuld lifted him by the throat. Eyes scanning him, Skuld tilted her head.

"Tidus? Or Shuyin? Which one are you, I wonder?"

The boy, for obvious reasons, could not answer.

It mattered not.

* * *

Last line of defense, huh? Tidus had managed to even fuck that up.

A voice, a voice that sounded mysteriously like his father, whispered in his ear about what a fuck up he was and ho wif he'd only been better, he could have saved them. Could have saved Wakka and Selphie and-

and-

_Yuna._

Beofre the name could register proper meaning, it was over and done.

**Snap**

* * *

Skuld let the body drop, turning to make her way towards her prize. The boy had actually passed out. Too much horror and shock. She needed to keep him asleep. Like the others, his memories remained chained.

Unlike the others, with them in tact, this little boy might actually be able to give her a run for her munny.

That, however, was what Sleeping Curses were for. Casting it quickly, Skuld lifted the body in her arms, and turned. She was done with this world. No more needed to be done here.

They'd gotten what they came for.

Let the rest of it rot.


	5. Sora's Heart Protection Squad

A/N: For PhoenixQueen15, who wanted a happier chapter after the angst fest of the last one

This is basically an AU of A Shadow, a Light, and a Sky. Basically, Vanitas and Ventus are awake and they've learned to get along, buttttt Sora doesn't hear them(yet)

Published: 3/17/2019

Warnings: None

Featured Characters: 

Sora

Vanitas

Ventus

Roxas

Xion

Supporting: 

Riku

Kairi

Donald

Goofy

Jiminy

Squall

Cloud

Antagonist: 

Ansem(SoD)(Background)

Xemnas(Background)

* * *

**Sora's Heart Protection Squad**

Vanitas stared at the possessed Riku. They'd made it all the way to Hollow Bastion. Sora had battled his way past hordes of monsters, saved entire worlds, got abandoned by a duck and a dog only for them to choose to side with him in the end anyways, faced a goddamn green fire spitting dragon, and now?

Now, they were here.

Here, as a possessed Riku monologues about how Kairi's Heart was locked in Sora, how Riku, except it wasn't really Riku but Ansem, would free the Princess from her bonds.

Beside him, Ventus stared at him accusingly.

Vanitas huffed, crossing his arms before shooting his lesser half an unamused look.

"Stop claiming this on me! I am literally trapped in here, so I couldn't have possibly done anything to cause this situation!"

Ventus was not impressed.

"'Sora can't hear us properly, you said. Let's keep yelling to try and get him to get his act together, you said. Sora's obviously in love with both those idiots and he just needs a push to realize it, you said. Come on, Ven, it'll be fun. There's no way this could possibly backfire on us.'" Ventus parroted.

Vanitas huffed. How was he supposed to know Sora would only half way take their subliminal demands into account and would end up dancing awkwardly between his two best friends, triggering jealousy and tension and a notable moment where Kairi had attempted to talk Sora into leaving the island with just her and forgetting about Riku altogether.

It wasn't Vanitas fault that teenagers were too stupid to see things right in front of them! Dumb brats.

"You think Sora's in love with both of us?" Kairi, who'd only recently woken after they'd come across her body(lazy, much?) spoke up, her expression becoming pensive. Almost like she'd never once considered the possibility and was taking the idea into new light.

Vanitas twitched.

"Look, can we have this discussion when another time? You know, when Riku-Nort isn't attempting to kill our house?"

And shit, Vanitas was right. Riku, a look of twisted maniacal madness overtaking his features, was swinging that new shinny Keyblade of his, ready to kill his own best friend.

"SORA!" Kairi yelled.

And Sora, the little shit that had ignored Vanitas and Ventus for a full ten years? That shit head?

HE RESPONDED. He responded and he blocked and he yelled and he fought.

Vanitas shot a smug look towards a surprised looking Ventus.

"Told you the brat's in love with both of them!"

Ventus, at long last, nodded.

"Fine, fine. Sora's in love with Kairi too."

A beat. Two. The sounds of Sora and Riku clashing outside of their bubble. Then…

"Wait, your argument wasn't about whether Sora loved me and Riku, but about whether Sora loved me too and Riku was already a given?" Kairi exclaimed, sounding extremely offended.

Vanitas turned to the girl with a single raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, have you ever met another pair of teenage boys as gay with each other as Sora and Riku?"

Kairi, notably, could not answer that one.

* * *

It took them only seconds to realize what Sora was about to do. Vanitas, without an ounce of hesitation, turned on Ventus.

"He gets this shit from you," Vanitas said bluntly.

"What! He does not!"

"You literally tried to shatter your heart to pieces to save your friends."

"YOU WERE TRYING TO TRIGGER A SECOND KEYBLADE WAR, YOU GREAT BIG BAG OF DICKS!"

"Guys! Incoming!" Kairi interrupted.

'Incoming' being Sora deciding that the best way to save Kairi would be to stab himself in the heart, because that was a great idea and there was absolutely no way that wouldn't backfire!

* * *

Several moments later, everything was finally put back in place by the power of Kairi's magical hugs.

"Holy hell, how did we not get booted along with Kairi?" Ventus asked.

Vanitas shot him a look.

"Bad Ventus. You're too innocent and pure. You aren't allowed to say 'hell' or 'fuck'. It's illegal."

With a completely straight face, Ventus stared at his darker half. "Shut up, you bitch ass punk piece of excrement that came out of a flappy vagina."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow.

"I literally came from you. Did you just call yourself a flappy vagina?"

Ventus twitched.

"Stick to the small brutal sass, Venty Wenty," Vanitas said. Then, paused. "And, good boy, you didn't say hell or fuck once during your attempt to be bad."

"Shut the fuck up, you Hellenistic reject!"

"I'll have you know I've never been to Greece!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the two brothers to realize one very crucial fact.

"Kairi doesn't remember," Ventus stated the obvious.

"She was only awake for five minutes towards the end there, so that shouldn't be that surprising." Vanitas countered, but he too sounded concerned.

Ventus glanced at Vanitas.

"You don't think this is going to end badly again, do you?"

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Ven. The only way something bad is going to happen is if we come across some memory manipulating bitch trying to turn Sora into her slave before having a last minute change of heart."

* * *

"Do. Not. Say. A. Fucking. Word." Vanitas hissed.

"Called it!" Ventus sang.

Vanitas lunged.

* * *

Their nap was interrupted by a girl crashing into their world. A girl that was notably not Kairi.

Said girl looked up, confused. Sitting there, crouched upon the sands of Destiny Islands, she looked very much confused.

"Where- where am I?" the girl asked.

Vanitas and Ventus exchanged looks.

"Welcome to the Hotel Deluxe Sora, I am your most wonderful and handsome host Vanitas Mori, this dickwad is Venty Wenty, and-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME VENTY WENTY!"

Ventus, humorless garbage that he was, tackled Vanitas, leaving only a stunned Xion to blink in confusion.

* * *

A week later, Roxas landed right after. Confused, the teen looked up, only to be stunned by the sight before him.

"Xion?" Roxas whispered the name, as if it were something precious and ephemeral, something that would fade if he used it too much.

Considering she literally had, this was a valid fear.

"Roxas," Xion held her composure for point five seconds before bursting into tears, tackling Roxas and crying into his shoulder.

"So," Vanitas said in a tone that Ventus just knew meant Vanitas was about to be a giant asshole, ruining the moment. "If Roxas comes from Sora but he looks like Ventus, does that not make him the genetic Heart child of Ventus and Sora, therefore making him your son?" Vanitas asked, turning to stare innocently at Ventus.

"Wha- what?" Roxas stuttered.

Vanitas was tackled once more by an incoherent Ventus. It was becoming a rather common occurrence.

* * *

Sora froze. He had been mere seconds away from launching the Gummi Ship away from Yen Sid's tower and the preflight checks were almost complete when he'd heard it.

He could have sworn…

Titling his head, Sora concentrated.

Yep. Definitely. He was not imagining things. Now, a normal teenager would be hesitant to turn to his parents for help with confusing issues like the one currently presented to Sora, but Sora was not your typical teen, nor by a long shot.

So, Sora turned to Donald and Goofy. Hey, Sora's hadn't seen his actual parents in over a year and Donald and Goofy had been pretty much filling in since then, and you all know it.

"Hey, guys, what does it mean when you have voices arguing in your head and one of them won't stop yelling 'I'm not Sora's fucking kid, how dare you!' at the top of his lungs?"

Donald and Goofy responded logically to such a question.

"Whaaaaaatttttt?!"

* * *

While Sora could now occasionally hear the voices, he couldn't exactly communicate back.

"Ah hyucks, Sora. Maybe yer just imaginin' things?" Goofy suggested.

Sora, however, shook his head.

"I'm not. I know in my heart that they're real." Sora said adamantly.

Donald and Goofy exchanged looks. For a moment, Sora felt a sharp pang of fear. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Maybe they'd think he was crazy. Maybe they would-

"We'll just have ta ask around, then. Don't worry, Sora. We'll find da answer together." Donald promised.

Sora grinned, leaping up and hugging the two of them.

"You guys are the best!"

"May I suggest Hollow Bastion?" Jiminy piped up from Sora's hood before jumping up onto the teens head.

Sora blinked up at the cricket.

"Hollow Bastion? Why there?" the boy asked, confused.

"I've got it on good word that two of the people we've met had experience with similar situations, and Hollow Bastion is the best location to find them!"

"Wha- really?" Sora asked, sounding hopeful.

No one even bothered questioning how Jiminy had such information. The little cricket kept explicit records on absolutely everything, so it wasn't that surprising that he'd caught something they hadn't.

* * *

Leon blinked.

"I see. So, you believe there are other hearts tied to yours, sleeping within you." Leon said.

Sora nodded.

"Yeah! And Jiminy said you might have some information I could use!" Sora said, looking at Leon hopefully.

"Did he now?" Leon said, looking at Jiminy with no small amount of suspicion.

"The Royal Records back in Disney Castle hold many accounts of older worlds." Jiminy simply said.

Many accounts? What was he-

Oh. _Oh_.

Leon sighed, turning to look back at Sora.

"Back on my home world, we could make pacts with deities. We called it 'Junctioning'. Doing so got you the god or goddess in the back of your head, and you could channel magic through the pact. Of course, it was kind of a double edged sword and it turned out the gods would feed on our most precious memories as payment, but it seemed no one decided that was an important detail for us to know." Leon bit out the last bit with en edge of burning rage.

Cid Kramer was already dead, so it's not like Leon had someone to take the anger out on. Still. So many problems would have been solved if Cid had been more honest with them.

Instead, they'd gotten a wild, out of control Seifer, a crazy and possessed maternal figure, and Irvine nearly snapping after Leon had unknowingly forced the latter to shoot said mutual maternal figure.

"But, you could talk back to them," Sora insisted.

"Yes," Leon agreed, "but it wasn't on my term. It was on theirs. I couldn't reach out to the junctioned deity unless they decided to reach out to me first."

Sora groaned.

"Sorry." Leon said, not feeling sorry at all. It was hard to be when feeling bitter over memories you'd buried a while back.

"It's alright, thanks Leon!" Sora smiled at him before dashing off.

Jiminy, Leon noted, had jumped off the teen's head, turning to Leon. Leon eyed the bug expectantly. What did he want?

Jiminy frowned once before nodding to himself.

"We woke up in a town named Twilight Town," Jiminy began, and Leon arched an eyebrow. This was important why? "There, we met three teenagers that had formed something they called the 'Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee'."

Leon's breath hitched.

No, no, no. That was…

"Their names were Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin."

Leon closed his eyes.

They… They'd survived too. He wasn't… Oh god, he wasn't alone.

"They don't remember everything, not the way you obviously do, but it's them." Jiminy continued.

Didn't remember? Good. Leon didn't want anyone else to suffer those broken memories.

Especially Seifer. Seifer had already suffered enough.

"Do with the information what you will."

With that, the cricket turned to depart.

"Jiminy," Leon spoke. The cricket paused. "Thank you," Leon said, and, for the first time in a while, a true genuine smile broke over his face.

As Jiminy walked off, he wondered if maybe he should mention Selphie too? … Nah. One bombshell at a time.

* * *

Their next target was a little harder to track down. Still, they did eventually manage it.

Cloud blinked.

"I… Hm. I see." Cloud said, face scrunched in concentration. "Actually, yeah. I- I was in the exact same situation, to be honest." Cloud admitted.

"Really?" Sora cried out in excitement, jumping a little in joy.

"Really?" Donald repeated, sounding far more skeptical.

"Oh gosh, if Cloud here was in the same situation then he must know how to fix it!"

Cloud winced.

"Kinda? I mean, I'd occasionally hear Zack in the back of my head and eventually Tifa actually crawled into my head and the two of them put me back together and-"

Cloud paused.

Sora and Goofy were tilting their heads to the side, looking utterly lost.

Cloud sighed.

"When Zack died, he didn't go entirely. Instead, he imprinted part of his heart in me. I carried it with me for a long time, and it took years before I could communicate with him."

"But how did you communicate?" Sora asked.

Cloud thought for a moment.

"I just… I just realized I really wanted to see him. I really wanted to talk to him. I wanted it with all my heart, and that's when I could see him again."

The sounds of Yuffie snickering in the background meant Cloud would never hear the end of being a sappy shit.

**_"Awe, Cloudly, I knew you loved me!" _**Zack crooned in the back of Cloud's head.

_"He loves me more," _Vincent insisted.

Nope, nope, not dealing with that again.

Cloud titled his head.

"I think I hear Sephiroth," Cloud lied, "hold on, I have to go have another angst filled fight with him so I can preserve my masculinity," Cloud claimed, then ran off without another word.

**_"Masculinity? Hey, Vince, did I tell you about the time Cloud crossdressed to sneak into a whorehouse?"_**

(Random A/N in the middle of the chapter: The above is canon and the author is not making this shit up, surprisingly)

_"Only half a dozen times."_

_**"... wanna hear it again?"**_

_"Yes please,"_

Cloud hated his life sometimes. He really, truly did.

* * *

"Want it…" Sora repeated. He had to want it.

There was one itsy bitsy problem with that, though.

While he did want it, immensely, there was a difference between Sora and Cloud. Cloud knew Zack. Cloud remembered Zack. Cloud latched onto those memories and used them to forge the connection to talk to him.

Sora didn't even have the faintest idea who was even in his head to begin with.

* * *

"He made me feel… Like I actually had a heart."

Roxas and Xion were both crying, clinging to each other without shame.

"Axel," Roxas said.

"We both love you," Xion said.

"You're the best big bro ever, and why do we have to watch this!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"You two morons do realize he's not dying, right? You do realize he's just getting recompleted, correct?"

As one, Roxas and Xion turned to stare at Vanitas in shock.

One.

Two.

Vanitas turned to Ventus.

"I… Totally forgot to mention that before, didn't I?"

Ventus nodded.

With a roar, Roxas and Xion both tackled Vanitas.

* * *

"Owe!" Roxas cried out, rubbing at his head.

"The one chance we get to talk to Sora face to face, and you have to ruin it by trying to kill him!" Xion hissed at him.

Roxas glared.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, alright? Axel's dead and I'm a bit angst ridden right now and Sora was pissing me off and I just really, really wanted to hit something!"

Ventus sighed.

"Silly Roxy. That's what we have Vanitas for."

"HEY!"

* * *

…

…

"As I've said before, Sora is totally fucking gay for Riku." Vanitas said without hesitation as Sora dropped to his knees, clutching at Riku's legs and began sobbing away.

"Riku is a dick," Roxas huffed.

"Riku is nice," Xion countered.

"To you, maybe." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Be honest, Roxy. If you lost to Riku, you'd have been slaughtered by trying to take the entire Organization by yourself." Xion told her brother bluntly.

Roxas did not dignify such blasphemy with an answer.

* * *

_"As I've said before, Sora is totally fucking gay for Riku."_ One of the voices spoke in Sora's head.

"Of course I'm gay for Riku, you moron!" Sora yelled right back before promptly freezing.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sora looked up. Riku, despite wearing Ansem's face, looked utterly stunned. Kairi let out a small sound of resignation, a 'I totally knew it' sorta sound.

Donald huffed and Goofy laughed.

"It's about time ya admitted it like you admitted your feelings for Kairi!" Goofy said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Sora snapped, cheeks tainted crimson.

Jiminy popped up.

"Love is nothing to be embarrassed about, Sora. Even if you are in love with two different people."

Sora needed new friends.

"You're in love with us?" Kairi seemed to gather her composure first.

Unable to look at her, Sora nodded before burying his head in the nearest surface. Unfortunately for Sora, he'd forgotten he was still clinging to Riku's legs and found himself nuzzling a thigh as Riku eeped.

Sora jumped. Ah hell. He was never gonna live this down.

* * *

A week later, after everything was said and done and Xemnas had been defeated, Sora was finally ready.

Now that Sora finally knew who Roxas was, it was time to put Cloud's advice to good use.

"You sure about this?" Riku asked.

Sora nodded.

"Cloud said I had to want it with all my heart. And I do. I do want to see them. I know Roxas is there, but I can't even guess who the others are. But maybe Roxas is enough?"

Riku and Kairi exchanged looks. Then, as one, they nodded before turning back to Sora.

"If you're sure."

Sora grinned.

"Hey, they got us together by embarrassing the hell out of me. The least I owe them is a visit."

Riku rolled his eyes before kissing Sora full on the lips. Kairi did the same only moments after. Sora smiled.

"Good luck."

Sora grinned. Then, eyes falling shut, Sora let himself fall.

Fall, into sleep.

Fall, into his heart.

* * *

Xion had been in the middle of slaughtering the others in a 'friendly' game of Monopoly when the sky decided it wanted to fall. Not that any of them noticed. They were far too busy with their game as Xion herself cackled, absolutely murdering the others.

Roxas glared at her.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were pure and good." Roxas hissed as he was forced to hand over his last precious dollar bill.

Xion cackled.

"She's pure, alright. Pure evil," Vanitas said, and he sounded so goddamn proud of it too. So proud, in fact, that he decided to glomp Xion.

"HEY! LET ME GO!" Xion cried out.

"No. If Roxas is Ventus' son, you can be my daughter." Vanitas decided.

"I am not Ven's son!"

"Roxas is not my kid!"

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

As one, the four denizens of Sora's Heart froze, turning to gaze upon the face of a newcomer.

Sora himself gazed at them in unmasked surprise.

"Sora! You made it!" Roxas said cheerfully, jumping up and wrapping his confused Somebody in a hug. "You're just in time to help me beat Corporate Greed over there!"

"You're just a sore loser!" Xion exclaimed, relaxing herself into Vanitas' hold when it was clear the maniac just wanted to cuddle again but didn't want to say it.

Secret?

Vanitas was a total cuddle slut. It was completely platonic and he'd never admit it out loud and he never asked for it directly, but he was a complete and utter cuddle slut.

Sora let himself be lead by his Nobody as Roxas forced Sora to sit before proving Sora a starter piece and several bills.

"Here, you can have my remaining properties!" Roxas told Sora, handing Sora the cards.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Xion whined.

"But Sora." Roxas insisted.

Xion considered.

"True. Continue." She surrendered.

Sora was still bewildered. What in the world was going on? Sora had finally made it but, by Kingdom Hearts, answers! He needed answers!

"So," Vanitas began, head resting on Xion's shoulder, arms wrapped around the smaller girl's waist. "I see you finally got your act together and got your man and your woman."

…

"WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FACE!"

Oh, Sora, Sora.

You're definitely in for a ride.


	6. Alternate Path (Vanitas and Naruto)

A/N: In which, instead of Terra and Aqua, Xehanort is send as emissary to Konoha and Vanitas finds Naruto instead. Might be continued. Might not. This one's actually been sitting in my drafts for gods knows how long

Published: 4/10/2019

Warnings: None

Featured Character:

Vanitas

Supporting:

Naruto

Antagonist: 

Random villagers

* * *

**Chains of Fate: Alternate Path**

Vanitas couldn't believe he was being forced to come here. More so, he couldn't believe that Xehanort had ordered him to 'be a good boy' and not break anything.

Argh!

Vanitas couldn't wait for the moment he could strike down his so called 'Master'. Xehanort utterly disgusted him. That old fossil, believing he could order him about. Xehanort really had no idea who and what he was dealing with. Not at all.

Xehanort was just as pathetic as Ventus. Both of them, beasts cut from the same cloth. They made Vanitas' skin crawl. He couldn't wait to be rid of the pair of them, but all in good time.

Ventus and his ignorance would come to an end soon. Very, very soon. These memories churning within Vanitas, memories of a world long gone, memories that had been ripped away right along with the darkness in his heart.

That stupid boy, denying his own true nature. Vanitas didn't have that difficulty. He reveled in it, enjoying every second. Ventus could deny who he was a thousand times over. That was okay. Vanitas could he the monster of the story just fine.

Just then, Vanitas heard a scream. Vanitas blinked. That sounded like a kid. Why would a kid be screaming in the middle of the day?

Vanitas turned, curious.

There was a group of villagers clumped together like a mass of Shadow Heartless, yelling at… Something.

Something that was very much a child from what Vanitas could hear.

…

Vanitas saw red.

Rage was such a familiar emotion. It was who he was. What he had been born from. That wild hatred, boiling in the blood of an idiotic boy that denied who and what he was day in and day out.

Vanitas had no problem surrendering himself to his baser instincts, no matter what Ventus himself did. Ventus was a weak, pathetic whimpering worm. Vanitas knew who he was and what he wanted, and he took it in his hands.

And, right now, what he wanted was to make some a couple of child abusing bastards bleed.

It was one thing to beat someone who was too pathetic to fight back(cough cough Ventus cough cough), but it was an entirely different thing to beat a child. Vanitas would not stand for it. He would not abide it. Master could take his Keyblade and shove it where the sun didn't shine if he disagreed.

Stalking forth towards the group of villagers, Vanitas stamped his foot on the ground… And watched in glee as fire and ice licked at the feet of the assailants.

"The demon is summoning the elements!"

"It's more dangerous than we thought!"

"Kill it!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. Moronic humans. In the blink of an eye, Vanitas had vanished. Phasing through the earth, Vanitas popped up, Void Gear appearing in a shimmer of gray light, starting the villagers.

Vanitas growled.

"The 'demon' didn't summon the elements. I did. Now, leave before I decide to do more than play." Vanitas snapped.

He wasn't going to kill these people… Yet. A few Unversed should do. Still, keeping up at least an illusion for Master Xehanort would be best.

For now.

The villagers trembled.

Turning his head, Vanitas looked towards the object of their ire. The urge to kill intensified. A small blond child sat there whimpering and crying, utterly terrified.

Pathetic.

Vanitas almost wanted to turn and leave the boy to his fate. Weakness deserved destruction. However, quickly, the boy scrunched his face, tears stopping. Standing, he glared at the villagers.

Vanitas smirked. Hm. Not so much of a worm, then.

"You'll all see! I'll be Hokage one day, and you'll all have ya respect me, the Great Naruto Uzumaki-ttebeyo!"

Vanitas froze.

Uzumaki?

"Yeah right!"

"Idiot boy!"

"As if someone like it could ever become a Shinobi!"

Vanitas didn't bother to hide behind games. Without bothering to turn, he let dark flames consume his finger tips, blasting it at the feet of the villagers, no doubt burning a few. Screaming, they backed away.

Vanitas turned to look at them coldly.

"Uzumaki, you say? This boy-" Vanitas began.

With a casual lift of Void Gear, Vanitas erected a barrier, blasting back the Leaf Nin that came at him out of nowhere.

So, they had been watching the entire time. Disgraceful.

With a snarl, Vanitas blasted them away with a single swing o Void Gear. Screams rang in the marketplace as the blast ripped shacks to shreds.

Then, turning, Vanitas scooped up the child in his arms.

"Hey! What're ya doin? Help! He-"

Vanitas covered the boy's mouth. Glaring the boy, Vanitas let his rage and darkness speak for itself.

The boy froze. Froze, but only for a second. Beneath the fear… Yes. Yes, there it was. Those eyes gazed back at him, defiant. Scared shitless, but defiant.

Vanitas smiled.

Perfect.

"Hello, child. I'm Vanitas, little relative." Vanitas spoke.

The boy looked confused.

Vanitas continued to smile.

It seemed Vanitas had finally found an apprentice of his own. Still… It would be best to keep this from the old man.

The how, of course, was the question, but Vanitas was nothing if not resourceful. He'd find a way.

Then, they'd make the universe burn.


End file.
